Ek Hazaaro Mein Meri Behna Hai!
by Divyaa26
Summary: Those who love their sisters would surely won't want to miss this one! If you have a sister , love her , care for her and keep her safe :) Happy Birthday Purva! Aka Purva15 :):) Love You Puru! R n R :)
**AN : Heyaa! I know I know You all must be thinking that where did I disappeared all of a sudden! Well I was here only Preparing for some really Important stuff :) well here's the 1st part of it..**

 **Wishing You A Very Very Happy Birthday My Dear Sister Purva :) aka Purva15 :)**

 **Today's 15th March , My Sister's Birthday!**

 **So Here's a small gift For You Puru :)**

 **Next Gift will come soon! :)**

 **Love You!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Phoolon Ka Taaro Ka ; Sab Ka Kehna Hai**

 **Ek Hazaaro Mein ; Meri Behna Hai..**

 **Saari Umar Hamein Sang Rehna Hai..**

 **Phoolon Ka Taaro Ka ; Sab Ka Kehna Hai...**

 **Ek Hazaaro Mein ; Meri Behna Hai...**

 **The Lyrics of This Beautiful Song fell On My Ears and A Wide smile crept on My Face Automatically. I Stopped Switching the channels on TV and Kept Listening to the song.**

 **" Ek Hazaaron Mein Meri Behna Hai..." I Mummered.**

 **Only One Name flashed in My Mind , Ishu. My Younger Sister!**

 **My Cute Little Sister. Ishita!**

 **Me And Ishu Are Cousin Sisters , Okay Can You Believe this one?**

 **She's the second child Of My Uncle and I Am The Only Child My Parents Have. We are togather since Ishu was Of probably 1 Year. And I Was Of 5!**

 **For Me She Was Much More Than Real Sister and For Her Too. We Had Completely removed the tag of Being Cousins! That Was The Base of Our Sisterhood.**

 **When I heard the lyrics of the song I Recollect The Memories of Our Childhood When We Used To Play ' Kitchen - Kitchen ' , I Know It Sounds Very Childish But Thats what we used to call it.**

 **And The Blasting Memory Of Me And Ishu Fighting To Get The Bigger Toy Mixer. We Had Two ,; A Big one and A Small one...I Always used to take the Bigger one Taking advantage of being the Elder Sister.**

 **We Had Total 7 Dolls which were divided between Me and Ishu As 3 Dolls for Her And 3 For Me. What About the 7th One? Well While Deciding About Her We Once Again Got Into a Vigorus fight and We Started Pulling her and Poor Doll Was Broken ultimately!**

 **I still have the Broken Head Of that 7th doll and Ishu has the Body. We Have Kept It As A Memory ;) Our Broken 7th Doll :)**

 **I Can Never Forget the Energy and Enthusiamsm with which we used to Eat Chocolates ; Okay , We never fought upon the chocolates Because We Both Had Huge Huge Sweet Teeth. We Used to Share Whatever It was like Good Girls!**

 **Sisters are for sharing childhood memories and Laugh on silly things :)**

 **Yeh Na Jaana Duniya Ne , Tu Hai Kyu Udaas.**

 **Teri Pyaari Aankho Mein Pyaar ki Hai Pyaas.**

 **Aa Mere Paas Aa ; Keh Jo Kehna Hai.**

 **Ek Hazaron mein Meri Behna Hai.**

 **Saari Umar Hamein Sang Rehna Hai..**

 **It Said that An Elder Sister is like a mother figure to The younger sibilings.**

 **Well , Its Really True In Our Case. Though Ishu Has Grown Up Now But Whenever She gets Upset Or She Feels like Crying ; She Knows Only One Person to Come To And Thats Me.**

 **Her Purvi Di.**

 **However I'm Elder to her but Still Even When I Am Sad , She's just always there to Share Everything.**

 **When We Were Small , Ishu Always used to Get Scolded By Her Mom And After getting it She Used to Come to Me With That Little Red Face With Watery Eyes. I used to Just Hug her tightly and within just 5 minutes She Used to Smile Again.**

 **" If You Wouldn't Have been There Purvi Di ; Where Would I Have Gone To Cry! " Ishita's Favourite line.**

 **I always feel touched whenever She says this. I Feel really honoured.**

 **When She Comes and Hugs Me Tight And Cry to Free Her Heart ; I Feel Lucky that My Sister Considers Me Worthy Of Sharing Her Emotions And to Cry in My Embrace.**

 **As Soon As We Grew Up, We Started Coming Closer and Closer. Like We Used To Share Each and Every Girly Stuff.**

 **Like From What To Wear in Parties and Functions To What Nail colour to Choose!**

 **When Ishu Hitted Her Teenage ; I was already in it! Well Let Me Clearify That She's 4 Years Younger then Me. So when she turned 13 I Was 17 that time. So I Was the only one in the entire family Who Had The Power and Courage ;) To Handle My Dear Little Sister's Changing Moodswings , tastes , behaviour and Everything! We Had This Huge Understanding between because I Myself Has Went through that period. So it was easy for me to understand and Handle Ishu's ' teenaged version ' :)**

 **From That Time Itself We Started to Have Night overs In Weekends like mostly Saturdays And Sundays..We Used To Stay Awake Whole Night And All we used to do is Watching Movies , Listening Music on My Earphones and Gossip about Our Friends and Tell each other about ongoings in our lives.**

 **We Still Do Night Overs! ;) :)**

 **No Matter How Much We Grow Up .. Our Night Overs would never stop!**

 **The Best Part of These Night Overs Of Ours Is - _Late Night Coffees! :):):)_**

 **Yes. After Probably Mid Night We Make Hot Hot Strong Strong Yummy Coffees and Relish them In our Favourite Coffee Mugs and Then We Cuddle in our blankets and Enjoy it togather!**

 **Thats Our Secret ;)**

 **Ishu Loves Coffee Made By Me To Moon and Back!**

 **And To Be Frank , This Late Night Coffee Moment We Can Get Only With Each Other. :):)**

 **Jab Se Meri Aankhon Se Ho Gayi Tu Dur..**

 **Tab Se Saare Jeevan Ke Sapne Hai Chur..**

 **Ankhon Mein Nind Na ; Dil Mein Chaina Hai..**

 **Ek Hazaro Mein Meri Behna Hai..**

 **Saari Umar Hamein Sang Rehna Hai...**

 **Phoolon Ka Taaro Ka...**

 **Sab Ka Kehna Hai...**

 **Ek Hazaaro Mein Meri Behna Hai..**

 **The Song Ended With those last lines Leaving Some tears in My Eyes.**

 **I Miss You Ishu.**

 **It Has Been an entire One week that You've went to training camp.**

 **And I'm Dead Sure That You Also Are Missing Me.**

 **If You Have Been Off To Any Relatives Place Or Anywhere Else ; We Would Have Called Each other for Atleast 3 times a day and Messaged Entire Day.**

 **We Both Know That We Just Cant Stay Apart From Each Other.**

 **Our Family Members Say , " God Knows How would You Both deal After Getting Married! Now Purvi's Husband Won't Take risk of Adopting You Ishita .."**

 **Ishu always Pouts Hearing This and Then Says , " If Jiju Can't Adopt Me Then I'll Marry His Younger Brother! Simple. "**

 **To This When I Ask the Question That " And What If My Husband Won't Have Any Brother? Then? "**

 **She Hugs Me And Says , " Then Cancel Your Plan Of Getting Married! You Have Me! What else Do You Want From Your Life! "**

 **Hehehe. My Sweet Sister.**

 **Well , Let Only God Decide About How To Keep Us Togather Even After Marriage!**

 **Its not our concern , Right? ;)**

 **I Smiled When I Saw The Picture Of Us ( Ishu and I ) in My Phone. And The Very Next Moment My Phone Rang.**

 **" Hello Purvi di.."**

 **It Was Her.**

 **" Ishu..? " I Asked.**

 **" Yeah. " She Replied.**

 **" How's You? "**

 **" I'm Good Di...I Just Got A Feeling that You Are Missing Me And I Too Am Missing You Badly , So Called You up.." She Said.**

 **" So True! Come soon Please."**

 **" I Will. "**

 **And Our Coversation went on and on to be endless.**

 **Side By Side Or Miles Apart ,**

 **Sisters will always be connected by Heart :)**

 **So True ;)**

 **Sistes are To Share Laughter**

 **And To Wipe Tears off :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **This One-Shot Dedicated To My Little Sister Purva :)**

 **I Just Wanna Tell You Puru ,**

 **That If Ever In My Life I had A real sister too .. She wouldn't have loved me as much as you do!**

 **Being an Elder Sister..I Promise to be with you in your every problem every difficulty.**

 **No Matter How Crazily we fight ; it will never affect Our sisterhood :)**

 **THERE IS NO BETTER FRIEND THEN A SISTER ;**

 **AND THERE IS NO BETTER SISTER THAN YOU :)**

 **LOVE YOU PURU :)**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAR PURU :)**

 **Keep smiling and stay happy :)**

 **Thank You!**

 **\- Divyaa26 :)**


End file.
